


Terror Revenge

by kingkjdragon



Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Foursome, Group Sex, Large Cock, M/M, M/M/M/M, Master/Slave, Mindbreak, Multi, Oral Sex, Rape, Watersports, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 06:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16470599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: Tommy Terror had been through hell after the teams little mission in Bell Rev, now that he is out he plans on settling the score and the first person on his shit list is Conner





	Terror Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on my main server of discord if you are interested in pitching ideas or getting help writing your own fic https://discord.gg/GUnmaAB
> 
> Hey Darling~ FamousFox here Dragons co-author and the one to help him and bring the dazzle and fabulousness to his stories. If you want to meet me and Dragon and just come and chat and chill come to the discord and meet us~ it will be fun~! 
> 
>  
> 
> Come to my rp server for plain old smutty fun https://discord.gg/T9stsak

Conner sighed as he walked into the store, he had come to the mall to stock up on new shirts, jeans, and boots. The curse of not wearing tights was he had to buy clothes off the rack and that meant constant trips to the mall alone.

Suddenly his rather peaceful day was interrupted by the sounds of people screaming and running. When he ran out of the store to see what it was he was shocked to see Tommy Terror tearing the place apart and making a mess of everything, the blond-haired metahuman was on a rampage and it seemed like nothing could stop him.

Growling Conner lept at the blond trying to hit him from behind and knock him out. Conner was startled when his punch was stopped by Tommy who was glaring at him with a dark fire in his eyes.

“You,” Tommy whispered hand clenching around Conner’s fist, his body trembling in barely suppressed rage. “You damn wolf in sheep's clothing!” Roared the blond flipping Conner over and slamming him into the ground. “I am gonna make you pay!” he spun Conner around and tossed him through several walls before giving chase.

Conner groaned as he climbed out of the wall he was laying in, rubbing his cheek, he thought. ‘i have to use his anger against him so I need to make him madder so he will mess up’. Before launching himself at Tommy, Conner called out “What is wrong prison was easy while i was you”.

“Easy?” Tommy hissed ducking under Conner’s right hook. “Easy?! Because of what you and that damned martian pulled i saw hell!” he slammed a strong left into his sternum. “Because of you! I was considered the fucking joke of Bele rev!” he grabbed Conner by his head and slammed his knee into his stomach. “Because of you! I was the prisons BITCH!” He slammed a double axe handle into his chin launching the boy of steel back crashing into a glass display case.

Groaning Conner tried to stand up only to gasp as Tommy lifted him by his throat. Conner struggled trying to break the strong grip but it was no use he was at the blond’s mercy.

“After that damn stunt you pulled i lost all respect i had! Every single person in that hell hole, Hated. My. Guts!” he hissed tightening his grip around Conner’s neck. “I was used! Abused! And tossed around like a fucking toy!” he brought Conner closer. “Do you know what it’s like to have to watch your back every damn day less i get screwed against the wall? Let me tell you something.” He pulled his foot back and dropped donner. “It’s not pleasant!” he slammed a kick into his gut watching the dark haired teen skip along the ground before skidding to a stop. 

Conner grunted as he tried to focus his vision starting to go black as he stared at the blond standing over him before finally passing out from the punishing blows he had received. His body laid there unconscious and with no way to know what was about to happen.

Approaching the downed boy of steel and smirked. “I am going to make sure everything i felt you will feel tenfold.” He hissed. Looking around he saw that they had landed in a piercing shop. “And this is just too perfect.” He said grabbing what he needed and looked at Conner.

Conner shuddered as his clothes were ripped off leaving him naked his well-toned body, thick pecs, huge nipples, and soft 9-inch cock hanging over plum sized nuts were all put on display for Tommy.

“Well seems i have ma work cut out for me.” He grabbed the nipple rings and sat on conner’s stomach grabbing the ring holding it at Conner’s right nipple. “One down one to g-” Tommy stopped when he didn’t hear the sound he wanted to head and saw that the dark haired Teen’s nipple hadn’t been pierced in fact the ring was broken. “The fuck? Oh come on,” he growled in anger.

Conner’s skin was to tough for a cheap ring to break his skin so he was saved from the unwanted addition of nipple rings since Tommy lacked kryptonite to make him vulnerable.

“If i can’t pierce em.” Tommy reached over and grabbed not another ring, but two clamps. “These will have to do” He opened them up placing them at the tips of Conner’s nipples and with a smile let them go watching as they clamped down, pinching the skin and pulling at them. “No rings but they work just as good.” He said giving the clamps a flick.

A deep groan escaped the knocked out teen’s lips as Tommy teased him before picking him up and leaving the mall.

Hearing the cops coming Tommy snorted and tensed his legs, crouching down and in a single leap launched himself into the air and away form the mall, when he began to fall he did it again leaping his way all across town towards his own little hideout.

Conner bounced with each movement his supple ass clapping next to Tommy’s face as they were brought closer and closer to the hideout with each leap.

With one final leap Tommy made it to his hideout, an old apartment building one that most had forgotten about and where Tommy planned to stay. “You and me are gonna have some fun.” He said to the sleeping/out cold hero as he landed on the roof and entered through the door and made his way into his apartment closing the door before making his way to his bed room. “Now, let's get you set up.”

Conner shivered in his sleep as He was tossed up by Tommy who had reached out to other villains, trying to get just a small chunk of kryptonite to make it easier to break Superboy.

Lucky for him he caught a break in the form of Lex Luthor who gladly gave the blond haired metahuman a chunk of kryptonite-after Tommy had to “convince” the man to give him some- with a little help had the glowing green rock fashioned into a few toys. “First.” Grabbing Conner’s soft 9 incher he fitted not one but two cock rings on it, one just under the head of his cock and the other trapped right around the base of his cock, he then replaced the clamps he had gotten from the store with the ones made from kryptonite.

Conner sagged as the green stone stole all his power leaving him weak and vulnerable. His massive pecs rising with each breath as the clamps held onto his stiff pink nipples. His cock hard now standing at a proud 11 inches.

Tommy licked his lips, looking at Conner’s body as it was decked out in his new gear. “You lookin good for my future bitch.” He stripped off his own clothes, letting his own muscular physique be freed. Grabbing his pants he ripped them off showing that he was going comando, and shooting up from his crotch was his hard throbbing 14 inches of pure cock and as thick as a soda bottle the head was glistening with pre that was oozing from the slit. “Time for a wake up call bitch.” 

Moving between Conner’s legs and pushing them apart he grasped his hips lifting them up and exposing Conner’s untouched virgin asshole. “Wakey city boy!” He slammed right in, burring all 14 inches inside of Conner’s rectum. Taking a moment to enjoy the tight hot hole around his cock before he began thrusting into his ass.

Conner shot up screaming as his hole was destroyed a small trickle of blood leaking from the rough entry, he looked around confused till he laid eyes on the grinning form of Tommy Terror hilted in his no longer virgin hole.

“Morning city slicker.” smirked the blond villainous teen as he continued to pound away at Conner’s ass. “Nnnf! Gotta say you got a real fine ass here.” Leaning closer he looked Conner right in his eyes. “How’s it feel? Tell me having something you cherish taken from ya? To have the one thing you can never get back stolen right from you.” He hissed hs thrust getting harder and harder. “How. Does. It. Feel?!” he growled between his thrust.

Struggling Conner tried to push the blond teen he had impersonated off of him but with all the kryptonite on he was as weak as a child. All his movement accomplished was his hole clenching on Tommy’s thrusting cock and his voice coming out in pain filled gasps and pants.

“Bet it feels good doesn’t super bitch.” Groaned Tommy one hand gripping Conner’s hip in a iron clad grip while his other gripped his hair and yanked him closer. “Your as hard as a rock, tell me you enjoying it? Being used and violated by me? Having my cock up your ass? Cause if ya don't you better get used to it your gonna be my bitch for a long time.”

“Ah” Conner screamed as he tried to glare and say “My Friends will save me, and you will go back to jail” only to scream in pain as his the cock in him slammed even deeper.

“You think so wouldn’t you.” Smirked Tommy as he slammed Conner’s head down on to the bed and with ease flipped him around, forcing him on to his hands and knees driving his cock in faster and harder. “All those favors i wracked up in prison i cashed them in bitch.” He chuckled. “Your team won’t notice your gone, Mr. Luthor made sure of that.” he then snickered. “Besides, even if they did come they are gonna end up being my bitches, Just. Like. You!”

“How?” Conner gasped as the force of the thrusts left his body aching and his head thumping.

“Did you really think Mr. Psymon would leave you heroes uscaved?” Smirked Tommy as he lifted Conner’s hips up and lowered his back to thrust in even deeper. “Mr. Luthor had him plant trigger words inside of each and everyone of you to trap ya in your own mind while your bodies did whatever anyone asked them to.”

“No!” A horror filled Conner gasped at the thought of his team at someone’s mercy it made him shake with rage.

“Aw~ what’s the matter super slut?” Chuckled Tommy as he slapped Conner’s ass leaving a red handprint on his cheek. “Scared that your friends are gonna end up cum sucking cock licking bottom bitches like your gonna be?”

Glaring Conner tried to reach his own nipples to remove the clamps hoping to get the drop on Tommy.

Tommy flipped him back around grabbing his hands and handcuffing them to the headboard with a pair of Kryptonite embued handcuffs. “Nice try bitch but you ain’t getting off that easy.”

“Coward” Conner said glaring and trying to struggle even as he grew weaker and weaker and the pleasure started to overwhelm the pain he was feeling with each thrust of the massive shaft into his abused hole.

Tommy snorted. “This coming from the bitch who’s ass is clenching around my cock?” Tommy asked feeling the tight rectum clench around his cock. “I can feel you bitch, your ass is squeezing my cock.” He leaned down and sunk his teeth into Conner’s neck. “How long have you wanted to be fucked? To have a cock wrecking your ass and making it into nothing more than a hole to be fucked?”

“NO” Conner screamed trying to deny everything he said hoping beyond hope sphere would track him and bring help maybe even bring Batman to save him.

Tommy saw out the corner of his eye that Conner’s cock was twitching. “Oh?” He gripped his cock feeling it twitch and pulse. “Liar~ your cock is throbbing.” He smirked and then laughed when his hand as suddenly slick with pre. “And your leaking! Your leaking like a fucking girl during her first time!”

A moan slipped past Conner’s lips at the rough touch to his sensitive aching cock, the pleasure making his mind grind to a halt, his nuts to draw up and his hole to clench as tight as it could.

“Nnnngh! S-see! You even got tighter like one too!” Laughed Tommy. “I bet if this cock of yours wasn’t bound then you’d be spraying all over yourself.” he leaned down and grabbed the clamp with his teeth and gave it a tug and a twist. 

Conner could not stop his hips from pumping as he moaned his eyes sealed shut in pleasure.

“I wonder, if I let you cum would you cum in streams? Or would you cum like a hose and paint yourself with your cum.” Smirked Tommy as he slapped Conner’s cock

Conner whimpered tossing his head side to side trying to focus on his escape even as his aching cock hit his abs with a lewd smacking sound.

Tommy went harder and faster lifting Conner’s lower half up so his legs were up in the air and he was driving his cock down into Conner’s ass. “I’m gonna cum super bitch,” he smirked. “I’m gonna fill your ass-no your fucking boi pussy with my cum it’s gonna be filled with so much it’s gonna overflow and drip out your ass.” He slapped his cheeks. 

Groaning Conner felt his cock pulse an angry purple as he was used as a toy by the blond metahuman.

Tommy pulled out to the tip and with one last thrust drove his cock in as deep as he could and he came. He came hard, not in streams but like a broken fountain flooding Conner’s ass with every last drop of cum that he had stored up searching for the bitch underneath him.

Conner groaned as his stomach bloated the cum filling him up making his abs disappear with the surge of hot seed.

Tommy groaned keeping his cock inside of Conner to make sure not a drop spilled from his ass. Well if you don't look like a knocked up bitch.” Smirked Tommy as he looked at Conner’s bloated stomach. “I think i prefer ya this way.” he then eyed Conner’s purple cock. “Hm~ that looks mighty painful.” 

Giving a pathetic whimper Conner looked up with cloudy eyes at the blond wondering what he would do now.

“I got s special surprise for you bitch.” Not pulling out or pulling Conner off his cock he spun him around and carried him hooking his arms under his legs to expose his ass on his cock he moved towards the living room. “Take a good look bitch.”

Conner stared in horror as he saw Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad sitting in the living room naked and not moving other then their chests rising with each breath.

“I told you all it took was one word.” He smirked moving to stand before them with Conner still on his cock. “One word and they are ready to be used.” Conner could see that though they were still their eyes showed they were aware of what was going on and were trying to break free but were failing.

“Please Anything but that” Conner begged his head bowed in shame.

“Oh anything you say.”Smiled Tommy as he chuckled. “Then it’s a good thing, cause their order….is for them to fuck you.” The team's eyes widen in shock and horror but they couldn’t stop their bodies from standing nor could they stop their cocks from growing hard.

Robin’s cock was a 2 thick 10 incher, Wally was the same length but was thicker than Robin. Kaldur had them both beat by being 3 thick and 13 inches long, despite them mentally fighting for control their bodies were producing pre slicking up their cocks. “Seems they are eager to have some fun~”

Conner whimpered but tried to stay strong waiting on Tommy to put him down.

Tommy moved towards the couch and pulled Conner off his cock before tossing him on to it, “Have at it sluts.” The three pounced, Kaldur and Robin attacked his chest lapping and licking at his nipples their hands moving down to play with his throbbing purple cock and balls, while Wally moved between his legs eyeing his hole before diving in running his tongue along the rim then and than forcing it’s way into Conner’s well-fucked hole and used his tongue like a scoop to scoop out Tommy’s cum.

Whimpers and moans poured from Conner as his body was teased and played with by his friends his begging pleas falling on deaf ears, “Guys fight it come on don’t give in to this” before a moan escaped as robin bit his nipple and Kaldur gave a sharp twist on his aching cock head.

Robin pulled off his nipple climbing on top of Conner his round firm bubble like ass in his face as he leaned over and took Conner’s entire cock into his mouth and down into his throat with no problem his ass shaking and bouncing in his face. 

Kaldur was working on his nipples switching between the abused nipples, before licking down passed his cock as Robin bobbed his head up and down swirling his tongue along the shaft and underside of the head, Kaldur lapped a the base and sucked on it licking down towards his balls and took both of them into his mouth.

Wally was greedily gulping down heaps of Tommy’s cum from Conner’s ass tongue used like a shovel to dig out more but not enough to make Conner’s bulge vanish.

“Please Stop” Conner begged as his cock pulsed aching to shoot its load a dark angry purple the head and shaft twice the normal thickness.

“They ain’t gonna stop~” Tommy said in a sing song voice sitting back and jerking off to the show. “And i bet you're not the only one who wants to cum.” He said as Conner’s three teammates cocks were pulsing like his own and slowly turning red.

Conner tried in vain not to stare at the four hard cocks in the room even as his own jumped in interest and a moan slipped out as he pushed back on Wally’s mouth.

Robin seeing that sucking Conner off was only slicking his cock up pulled off, he then spun around grinding his ass against Conner’s cock letting his saliva covered cock move between his cheeks and rub against his hole. “Oh? It appears the little bird is gonna give you his first time.” Tommy smirked snapping his fingers.

Wally pulled out from his ass cum dripping down his face which he licked up with a smile. With Kaldur’s help they lifted him up Conner pressed against his back and Wally his front. “Seems they all want to give you their first times~” 

Conner moaned as the tight virgin hole slid down onto his aching shaft swallowing it whole making him buck as much as he could, while he groaned when the two thick cock pushed into his hole.

Robin arched his back moaning loudly, and Conner could see in his eyes that his friend was both enjoying this and was embarrassed by how hard he was and how he was losing his first time with Tommy watching laughing and jerking off to them.

Wally and Kaldur both groaned, their hips moving against their will as they continued to fuck Conner’s already fucked hole, driving their cocks in and out of his ass with ease thanks to they cum being used as lube to make them go faster. “Look at you three sluts~” 

Conner groaned the pleasure starting to get to him as he started moving with the thrusts and moaning loudly.

“Look at them super bitch.” Smirked Tommy as he saw the desperate looks on Robin, Kaldur, and Wally’s face. “They are so needy to cum i bet they are losing their minds like you are.” Wally looked uncomfortable as his thrust got faster and faster, Kaldur was the same, but Robin’s face was in agony as tears from both pleasure and pain trailed down his face cock slowly turning as purple as Superboys was. “Poor little bird looks like he wants to cum so bad it hurts.”

With his pride broken Conner called out “Please Let us cum,...” and in a low whisper he added “Master”.

Tommy smiled, lifting his hand up and pressed his thumb and middle finger together. “Then like the whores you are cum.” The rings around Conner’s cock snapped off when Robin pulled off they fell off his cock as he slammed back down.

Wally arched his back body vibrating as he came, spurt after spurt of thick warm cum shooting into Conner’s ass, as Kaldur joined him and he came his cum thicker than Wally’s as he came in waves flooding Conner’s ass with even more cum. “Cum super bitch~ go on and fill up the little bird with all that cum.”

Unable to hold back Conner screamed his orgasm blasting strong pulses of cum deep in the tight hole that was sealed around his aching shaft not even caring when Robin shot his own load all over his chest.

As the four finished orgasming they slumped into a tired sagging pile all exhausted and ready to sleep and forget everything.

“Oh no you don't.” Said Tommy snapping his fingers. “Up and at them super slut.” he said as the mental command inside of their heads forced them to stay awake. “Now bitch you have to pick, which one of your little friends is gonna be sold, which one will be a urinal and which one will join you as my slut.”

Conner looked at each of his friends could he really condemn them what would happen to them, surely the league has noticed they are missing.

“Well? Go on bitch take your pick.” Said Tommy as he crossed his arms. “Which one of your little friends is gonna be sold, is gonna be a urinal, and will be a slut.” He smirked. 

“Will it be the speedster?” He said pointing at Wally. “The merman?” He pointed at Kaldur. “Or the little bird boy.” He smirked reaching out to run his fingers through Robin’s hair. “It’s all up to you super bitch.”

“May I speak to them Master” Conner said bowing his head in shame at calling the blond master.

Tommy smirked. “You can.” The cloudiness in their eyes slowly vanished and they all groaned. “C-Conner? W-what happened?” Groaned Robin. “W-wait...di-did we Tommy..w-we..oh so not feeling the aster.” he groaned blushing in embarrassment.

“This is messed up.” Wally grunted blushing. “Agreed this is a situation none of us saw coming.”

“Guys I have to choose but I could not do it without asking” Conner said to the team as he stood naked cum leaking from his hole and off his chest.

“So who should be Auctioned?” Conner asked his teammates with shame weighing down on him.

The three looked at one another, Wally looked angered but defeated and Robin was as nervous as the rest of them. “I shall do it.” They looked at Kaldur.

“Kaldur no.” Robin said shaking his head. 

“We have no choice Robin, if Kid is sold Vandal will get his hands on him and do who knows what to hurt him to get to the flash, and if it was you.” Kaldur stopped. “We all know that Batman has many enemies, enemies who would rather see you as their own toy to make Batman suffer, my king does not have many enemies save for Black Manta and i can endure whatever it is he throws at me.”

Wally and Robin looked defeated as they saw that they had no choice.

“Wally I am sorry” Conner whispered before turning to say “I have Made my choice Master” Tears in his eyes.

“Oh? So tell me which ones will be which?” Tommy asked as Kaldur had on a brave face, Wally looked nervous and Robin looked like he was hoping this was all just a bad dream.

“Sell Aqualad, Make Kid a Urinal and Robin Joins me in serving you Master” Conner said tears falling as he bowed his head broken and beaten.

Tommy laughed and laughed loudly. “Perfect!” he said. “I will have made a fortune off the little merman here, and you speed boy.” he smirked. “Your gonna be a good urinal.” He then turned to Robin who shivered pressing himself against Conner “And you little bird, oh you and my super bitch are gonna make me one happy teen with what i have in mind for you.”

Wally gulped hoping beyond hope he would not actually have to drink the teen villain’s piss.

“Now get over here.” he said pointing at Wally and wagged his cock. “I gotta piss like hell and it’s time to break you in.”

Wally sagged in defeat as he moved to his knees in front of Tommy and opened his mouth.

Taking aim with his cock, Tommy let out a sigh as he released a strong stream of piss right into Wally’s mouth. “Swallow it bitch don't you dare spill a drop or else.” He threatened glaring at wally. 

Wally grimaced at the strong taste as he gulped it down and moved to close his lips around the head as it continued to spray urine.

Tommy laughed reaching down grabbing Wally by his hair and forced him down on his cock until he was pissing right down his throat. “Now that is much better.”

Wally whined tears in his eyes as he choked on the stream and soft cock he could feel the other’s eyes on him.

Tommy smirked looking back at the others. “You boys better be ready cause your lives are in my hands now.” he said chuckling as his stream slowly started to come to an end.

Wally pulled off panting and gagging as he fell to the floor.

Tommy smiled down at his newly christened urinal. “Now your a good urinal.” he said chuckling until he saw the look of surprise and hope on his bitches faces. “The hell? What’s got you fuckers all happy?” he said spinning around seeing that they weren’t looking at him but behind him more importantly who was floating outside his window.

It was none other than Superman floating outside his apartment window. “Well shit.”


End file.
